User blog:Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Project C
Greetings! Now, taking a break from Neal 12, I want to tell you another Ben 10 related idea, one that was inspired by a show you might now - Orphan Black. If you don't know the show, I definitely suggest you check it out. General Idea The series focuses mainly on Alex Dyer. He was visiting his friend who lives outside the city and well he missed his bus home. Since neither he or his friend have driver's licenses, he decided to walk home and try to catch a ride along the way. During his walk home, he notices several green flashes in the field. With no cars coming towards him, he decided to check out the source of these flashes. To his surprise, it turns out to be Ben Tennyson. As he arrives, he hides. Soon enough the battle is over with Ben stabbed in the chest. The attacker, however, is not hell-bent on getting the Omnitrix and isn't too bothered when the Omnitrix laches off Ben's wrist and flies off in search of a new host. That new host is Alex Dyer who was hiding not that far away. The interesting thing about Alex Dyer is that he is a complete lookalike of Ben. After the villain has left, Alex sits there besides Ben wondering what he should do. When he sees someone approaching, he hides Ben's body. He is greeted by Gwen and Kevin, who immediately recognise him as Ben. That sets Alex on his new path - Pretend to be Ben Tennyson. Gwen and Kevin notice how "Ben" is not acting as he used to and start to get suspicious. Alex in the meantime encounters Kyle Jervis, another lookalike. The two start working together to figure out what they are until they are joined by 2 more - Conrad Richter and Gianmarco de Fiore. As you might be able to tell, the lookalikes are spread all over the world, with the last two ones being from Germany and Italy respectively. Soon enough, Gwen and Kevin find out that Ben is actually dead and that Alex isn't Ben. Alex then must tell the truth and so he does, but only up to the point of where they found him. He doesn't mention any of the other clones. Now, this is another series of mine, that requires the cast to travel Europe. A mission in Russia leads them to encounter a sort of royal family, who just so happen to have Adrian Pavlov - another lookalike - as the crown prince. Adrien thinks that he is the original or at least the superior one and thus is focused on taking out all other clones. Europe also introduces them to the research team that developed these clones. That's what they are, clones. And they find out that one of those clones is working on the research itself. in other news, they also have a crazy clone named Zane Rounds after them who soon enough teams up with what was regarded as the failed clone - Silas Pierce. While Alex and his Team (Team C) together with Team Tennyson try to find answers to the how, why and all other questions, the two opposing forces are eliminating the clones. In the end, it comes down to 3 clones remaining. Silas, Alex and Adrian. That's how far I got into this series. I never figured out an ending and think it's for the best. Max would have also played a role in the secret as he would have known that Ben had clones. Now that last sentence might have made you think that Ben was the original, but that's not quite true. There's a question that appears throughout all of the series and it's "Who's the original". Many beli8ved that it was Ben, others - Jens Eriksen (The one who was working on the project). At times the story would have made you think that Alex was the original. I'll leave this as a mystery too... How I got to this idea. I think it's pretty self-explanatory. I watched Orphan Black. Now I haven't finished it because I favour other shows above it, but It's a great show, watch it. Realisation I truly wanted to bring this series to BTFF, but I have realised that if I would have, then it would have been poorly written and whatnot. Just like most, I am giving this idea away too, but only to someone who has seen Orphan Black, otherwise I feel like the series wouldn't be what I intended it to be. Feedback What do you think of this idea? 10/10 Amazing Good It's O.K. Meh It Sucks What the hell did I just read? Episode Guide Previous: '' User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Neal 12 Franchise (Part 1)'' Next: ''User blog: Reo 54/Reo's Ideas: Neal 12 Franchise (Part 2)'' ~Reo~ 09:47, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo's Ideas Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes